


Of Pink Roses and Notes

by furuba11



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, baekchen rise, but it's fluff too?, it's a bit sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furuba11/pseuds/furuba11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For six years, Baekhyun has received a pink rose and an anonymous note every Valentine’s Day. What Baekhyun doesn’t know is that his secret admirer isn’t so secret after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pink Roses and Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross-posted from daelightsaving's 2016 round for lj user light_voltage!
> 
> warnings: inconsistent plotline maybe?, self-beta'ed only, byun baekhyun
> 
> (there were some really minor changes from the one posted at lj, but nothing that you wouldn't find in the lj one!)

  
  
  
  
_Byun Baekhyun,  
  
At this point, do I even need to introduce myself? Stop smirking, “sexy” doesn’t look good on you. I’m pretty sure you were already expecting this anyway, you conceited brat. ~~(You get enough love notes anyway, does mine even matter to you anymore?)~~  
  
Let’s change things up this year, shall we? Instead of confessing my “undying” love for you, why don’t we talk about how oblivious you are?  
  
I honestly don’t know how you still haven’t caught on, but then again, you were never the brightest, weren’t you?  
  
“Is this how you talk to the person you like?” I know that’s what you’re thinking, so stop rolling your eyes. ~~(which are really beautiful, especially when you smile)~~ I admit that it’s partly my fault for not having the guts to give this to you, but what I can do?  
  
While you may lack in brightness, I lack in courage.  
  
Anyway, Happy Valentine’s Day, Baek.  
  
A-kkin-da~ (Yes I know how obsessed you are with this song) ~~(It’s how I feel about you anyway)~~ _  
  
  
  
“Kim Jongdae, if you don’t get this idiot away from me in three seconds, then you’ll just have to live without having a best friend,” Kyungsoo says as he continues to swat Baekhyun’s prying hands away from the cake, while trying to cut the cake into even slices.  
  
Jongdae just smiles as he takes out a bowl of strawberries in the refrigerator. “If you kill Baek, you’ll have to throw Chanyeol’s congratulatory party from prison. You wouldn’t want that, would you, Kyungsoo?”  
  
Baekhyun has already started laughing, but the sight of Kyungsoo holding a knife so close to him has him shutting up. The sight makes Jongdae laugh silently as he places the bowl of strawberries on the table, near to Kyungsoo.  
  
Unlike Jongdae and Baekhyun’s dorm pantry, which is filled with cup noodles and instant ramyun, the kitchen in Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s shared apartment is stocked up with different fruits, vegetables, and spices. It amazes Jongdae how Kyungsoo has time to actually buy groceries and actually cook for both himself and Chanyeol. He and Baekhyun barely have time to chop vegetables for their ramyun in between university classes, choir, and the never-ending list of requirements and readings.  
  
After a few more minutes of Kyungsoo decorating the cake with frosting, strawberries, and sprinkles (not with any help from a certain Byun who kept stealing the frosting), the three males huddle together in the apartment’s living room while waiting for Chanyeol to get home from band practice.  
  
“It must be really nice to have a boyfriend,” says Baekhyun as he clings to Jongdae’s arm, his lips already forming a pout. Kyungsoo looks between Jongdae and Baekhyun for a few seconds, before replying, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
“You would have a boyfriend by now if you could just _figure out_ who your oh-so-secret admirer is.”  
  
Baekhyun’s pout becomes even more prominent as he turns to Jongdae. “Jongdae, why is Kyungsoo so mean? It’s not like anyone knows who he is, right?”  
  
Jongdae just ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, while Kyungsoo gives him a look which is half exasperation, half sympathy.  
  
All Jongdae can do is give a small, albeit a bit forced, smile in return.  
  
  
  
_To Baekhyun:  
  
I like you. That’s all you need to know. ~~(but I’m sure you knew that already, it’s been 2 years after all)~~  
  
I hope you like the rose. I chose it because it’s beautiful, just like you.  
  
Happy Valentine’s Day, Byun Baekhyun. _  
  
  
  
Baekhyun has never been the most responsible college student, but he prides himself in the fact that he’s never missed a single class in university. Okay, so that mostly may be due to Jongdae practically dragging him to class everyday back in freshman year. Now that they’re in their senior year, he can get himself to class on time just fine. (Okay, so Jongdae still has to occasionally drag him out of bed.)  
  
It’s the weekend before the first semester’s finals week, and Baekhyun isn’t surprised to see that he’s not the only student who’s decided to stay cooped up in the library. Compared to the other students rushing to get a start on their requirements, he’s feeling pretty proud that he’s almost done with his thesis proposal. (Again, Baekhyun admits Jongdae was the one who pressured him to do things earlier.)  
  
As he’s walking through the corridors of the English and Literature department, he scrutinizes the bulletin board filled with poems and writings, with most of them anonymous. These notes are nothing new to Baekhyun, but for the past few days, his eyes are always drawn to the lowermost right corner of the board.  
  
Because during his past three years in university, there’s always been a piece of folded paper, always color pink, stuck to that spot every February 14. And every single time, it’s addressed to Baekhyun.  
  
Even before going to university, Baekhyun has started getting the notes and roses ever since he was a freshman in high school.  
  
This year, Baekhyun will make sure he finds out who’s responsible for those notes.  
  
It’s been seven years, and this person deserves to know how Baekhyun truly feels.  
  
  
  
_If the person holding this is the sophomore Byun Baekhyun, Literature major of the Department of English and Literature, please proceed.  
  
If you’re not Baekhyun, kindly please return this back to where you found it. I don’t mind you reading the contents of this note. Please just make sure it gets to Baekhyun. _  
  
  
  
The last semester of every school year in university always has this underlying tension, with many of the graduating students scrambling to finish their last courses while doing their thesis. For Jongdae, his thesis is going along smoothly, so he’s not too worried. What’s making him anxious only a few weeks into the semester is his first writing homework for one of his poetry classes. He’s never been good at writing poetry, so he’s enlisted Baekhyun’s help. (Of course he had to beg for a while before his best friend agrees to bless Jongdae with his so-called “genius talent”.)  
  
As Jongdae is waiting for Baekhyun to arrive at the Literature Department’s library, he notices a small sticky-note stuck to the back of his notebook. It’s obnoxiously neon pink, filled with familiar handwriting. He smiles as he tucks the note safely into a small envelope he carries around. It almost doesn’t fit, what with all the other little notes inside it. Jongdae smiles as he thinks of buying a new envelope; his old one is frayed at the edges already. Jongdae hears footsteps coming closer to his spot, and a few seconds later, Baekhyun appears in front of him just as Jongdae finished putting the small envelope back into his bag.  
  
“Hey Jongdae, sorry I’m a bit late. Let’s see what you’ve written so far,” Baekhyun says as he takes a seat beside Jongdae.  
  
It’s been almost an hour since Jongdae and Baekhyun have been working on Jongdae’s homework, yet Jongdae still hasn’t found any inspiration. Baekhyun, on the other hand, has been throwing so many suggestions around so freely.  
  
Jongdae groans as he puts his head on the table, glancing sideways at Baekhyun who’s started writing out one of the ideas he thought of a while ago. The former’s eyes feel droopy, and the last thing he remembers is vaguely hearing Baekhyun sing the lyrics to “What is Love.”  
  
When Jongdae wakes up, the first thing he notices is Baekhyun’s absence. Just as he was about to text the other male as to where he went, he sees a take-away cup of coffee in front of him. He smiles as he immediately peels something off from the bottom of the cup. It’s another neon pink sticky note, with a “Fighting, Jongdae – ah! I’ll help you later if you still don’t have any ideas, okay? See you at the dorm!” written on it.  
  
The note warms Jongdae up more effectively than the cup of coffee. He tucks away the latest note into the small envelope, together with all the other pieces of neon pink paper in different states of discoloration.  
  
  
  
_Dear Baekhyun,  
  
Since we’re graduating anyway, I planned to make this note longer by listing the things that I ~~love~~ like about you.  
  
I could wax poetry and write words filled with praises, but I realized even that wouldn’t be enough.  
  
Simply because I ~~love~~ like you.  
  
Happy Valentine’s Day.  
  
P.S. I’m not going to wish you the best of luck in getting into your dream university. You won’t be needing it, because I’m sure you’ll be accepted anyway. _  
  
  
  
For many people, the week before Valentine’s Day ensues a lot of chaos. Many of the single people are scrambling to find a date, while those with a lover are frantically looking for the perfect gift.  
  
In the case of Byun Baekhyun, he’s panicking because he’s about 99.9% sure that Chanyeol is going to ask for his company as the latter shops for Kyungsoo. Before Baekhyun can even start typing his excuse text to Chanyeol as to why he’s not free today, he hears three short knocks. A few moments pass before a deep voice comes from the other side.  
  
“Baekhyun, I know you’re in there! I texted Jongdae and he said you didn’t have classes left for the day.”  
  
  
It’s been three hours since Chanyeol practically dragged Baekhyun out, and if Baekhyun sees one more jewelry shop, he is going to leave. The two of them are walking around the streets, with Baekhyun lagging behind Chanyeol, when he notices a pink rose on display.  
  
His secret admirer comes to mind, but the thought passes, and Baekhyun instead thinks of how he’s given almost each pink rose he got to Jongdae instead. During the first few years, Jongdae refused to receive the rose because, and Baekhyun quotes, “It was given to _you_ , not to me.”  
  
And while Baekhyun knows it’s not nice to give to others a gift given to him, Jongdae’s shy smile when he finally started accepting the roses makes Baekhyun do it again and again.  
  
He doesn’t even notice that he’s been deep in thought until he feels Chanyeol shaking his shoulders violently while shouting ‘Baekhyun’ multiple times. Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts, face etched with determination as he pushes Chanyeol slightly away before walking back towards the street with the flower shop.  
  
Chanyeol calls out in surprise, “Baek, where are you going? You’re supposed to help me with Kyungsoo!”  
  
The shorter male slows down for a bit in his walking. “Sorry Chanyeol, but I have to help myself first!”  
  
  
As Baekhyun enters the stationery store, he immediately gathers all the materials he needs. This year, Baekhyun is going to make sure that he makes this note count.  
  
  
  
_Baekhyun,  
  
First off: No, I did not follow you all the way to college, okay? It just so happens that we both got into the same university.  
  
Admit it, you’re happy you’re still going to get my notes for four more years, aren’t you? I mean, I hope this makes you happy. (The rose will be given to you later, don’t worry. Not by me, of course.)  
  
Because seeing you smile is what brightens up my day. You’re my personal vitamin, my happy virus.  
  
Happy Valentine’s Day, Baekhyun.  
  
P.S. I know you’re making a mental list of people from high school who got into this university, but that’s practically almost everyone. Just reminding you of that. _  
  
  
  
Jongdae is glad that Baekhyun had to stay for a late night make-up class, because it gives him more time to prepare for tomorrow. This may not really be his last chance, but he’s decided that this will be his last try before he gives up.  
  
All he needs now is to make this last note count, and so he’s decided to make it as simple as possible.  
  
From his place by the windowsill, Jongdae walks the short distance to his room’s desk. He gets a piece of paper, a pen, and starts to reveal himself through the note.  
  
On the corner of his desk, a sparkling vase halfway filled with water is place. Inside it lies a newly-cut pink rose.  
  
  
  
_Baekhyun,  
  
I wasn’t planning to do this again, but here I am.  
  
If a pink rose makes you smile, then that’s what you’ll get. ~~(I’d give you the world if I could.)~~  
  
Happy Valentine’s Day Baekhyun. _  
  
  
  
It is a wide-known fact that Baekhyun is not a morning person, but he is a man on a mission. Some sacrifices, like that extra three hours of sleep, have to be made for this to succeed.  
  
The Department of English and Literature is eerily silent at this time, but Baekhyun is thankful for the silence. If there were so much as a few people in here with him, he might have lost his nerve to do this.  
  
A few minutes later, Baekhyun stands in front of the bulletin board. The number of notes on the board have multiplied exponentially; even parts of the wall beside it has different types of paper taped on the surface. Pulling out two pieces of paper and a small roll of masking tape from his pocket, he begins to stick tape to the lowermost right corner of the board.  
  
Baekhyun is immensely satisfied with himself as he firmly tapes the piece of paper to the center of the bulletin board. (Okay, so he may have moved some of the notes to the side, but at least he didn’t rip them away.)  
  
  
Just as he’s turned to walk back towards the entrance, a person emerges from the corridor.  
  
In this person’s left hand is a rose. A pink rose.  
  
  
  
_Baek,  
  
Did you really not have any idea it was me all this time? I can’t believe you, but then again I guess this is how things are meant to turn out.  
  
I’ve been in love with you for seven years, Byun Baekhyun. That’s also how long I’ve been your best friend.  
  
If you still haven’t figured things out after that, then you really are an idiot.  
  
But I still love you, so who’s the real idiot here?  
_  
  
  
At five thirty in the morning, the only places where you’d find students around the university would be at the library, the dorms, or the 24-hour coffee shop just beside the canteen.  
  
But on this particular day, February 14, Kim Jongdae walks to the university’s Department of English and Literature building with a fierce determination. He greets the security guard by the entrance as he hands him the cup of coffee in his other hand.  
  
“You know,” the guard tells Jongdae as he unlocks the doors, “why don’t you just tell him how you feel this time around? No notes, no flowers, just you and him and your true feelings.”  
  
Jongdae stares at the pink rose in his hand, twirling the stem around. “Ahjussi, I’ve spent the past six years telling him how I feel using these notes and roses. That’s all I want, for him to know that someone out there loves him. But thank you for being my trusty companion through the years, you’ve kept my secret so well.”  
  
The guard ruffles Jongdae’s hair, which brings a smile to the younger boy’s face. “I understand. Now go and make that last note count. As for the rose, I’ll make sure to check it’s secured tightly on the board before classes start.”  
  
“Thank you so much, Ahjussi! Wish me luck,” Jongdae replies as he walks inside.  
  
Jongdae doesn’t see the soft smile on the guard’s face. “Ah kid, I’m sorry for breaking your trust. I promise you it’ll be worth it, though.”  
  
  
_  
To my secret admirer (wow that sounds really narcissistic coming from me):  
  
I really appreciate all that you’ve given to me all these years. I’ve wanted to know who you are all these years so that I could thank you sincerely.  
  
But at the same time, I think it’s time I be completely honest with you. While I think you’re very sweet, I never could return your affections.  
  
Even before you came into the picture, I’ve been in love with someone for the longest time. I’m sorry I’m only telling you this now.  
  
-Baekhyun  
_  
  
  
  
This was _not_ what Baekhyun was expecting. He can’t believe his own obliviousness.  
  
Seven years of trying to decipher any hidden clues in each note he receives.  
  
Seven years of scrutinizing every single admirer he knows, hoping one of them would reveal themselves.  
  
Seven years of preserving each pink rose in a (mental) scrapbook. (Because he gave most of them to a certain _someone_.)  
  
Seven years of looking for his secret admirer, to confess he’s in love with someone else.  
  
All those years of restlessness and dead ends, only to find out that his secret admirer has been in front of him all along. In the form of his best friend, Kim Jongdae.  
  
The same best friend whom Byun Baekhyun has been in love with for the past seven years.  
  
  
  
For a few seconds, the room is filled with nervous tension and dumbfounded stares.  
  
Jongdae breaks the silence first, his slight laugh echoing off the almost empty hallway. “Out of the things I would encounter, I wasn’t expecting to see you.”  
  
Baekhyun is still silent for a few moments before he starts to regain his senses. “I can’t believe it’s you? It was you all along? How could I not have seen this coming? How did you even-"  
  
He’s cut off by Jongdae, who is now standing just a few steps away from him. Another moment of silence ensues, then Jongdae starts to speak, his voice with an undertone of nervousness.  
  
“I’ve been asking myself how you still didn’t know either, but I guess a part of me also didn’t want you to know. This was going to my last try, you know? I guess fate wanted me to know what would happen sooner than expected, and…”  
  
At the back of Baekhyun’s mind, he can still hear Jongdae’s nonstop, yet his mind is still trying to reconcile how his seven year object of his supposedly unrequited love is also his seven year secret admirer.  
  
Jongdae is still talking mindlessly, his general demeanor becoming a bit more frantic by the second, when his talk is halted by Baekhyun, who has placed in his free hand a piece of paper. A pink paper.  
  
“Open it,” Baekhyun urges as he watches Jongdae unfold the note.  
  
A fleeting look of disappointment passes through Jongdae’s face, but it’s quickly replaced by a small, albeit a bit forced, smile.  
  
“Oh, you should have told me earlier before I started rambling. It’s okay, Baekhyun. I’ll just leave-"  
  
  
This time, Jongdae feels not just a note, but a hand intertwining with his.  
  
“Stay, please. There’s something else you need to see,” Baekhyun says softly. The former turns Jongdae around so that he can see the bulletin board in its full glory.  
  
Jongdae can’t help but laugh because is that an obnoxiously huge, neon pink, Valentine’s card in the middle of all the various papers? When his laughter subsides, he asks Baekhyun, “What is that horrendous thing?”  
  
Instead of joking around with Jongdae like he usually would, Baekhyun is deadly silent for once, and his demeanor shows a hint of anxiousness.  
“Open the card, Jongdae.”  
  
This unusual behavior of Baekhyun makes Jongdae follow his best friend’s request. It only takes a short time for Jongdae to finish reading, and he’s left speechless for a while.  
  
  
Baekhyun is starting to get worried because Jongdae hasn’t said or done anything, but then Jongdae suddenly turns around to look him in the eye.  
  
  
Instead of Baekhyun's face, Jongdae’s eyes meet with two roses in front of him – the first one, pink. (Jongdae didn't even notice it was taken away from his hand.)  
  
The second one, red.  
  
Jongdae accepts the flowers with a surprised smile.  
  
Baekhyun puts their foreheads together, as they look into each other’s eyes.  
“This may have been your last try, but this is only my first. I hope it’s still not too late.”  
  
Jongdae laughs as he gives Baekhyun a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
  
As they both walk out of the building, they greet the guard. The guard notices their intertwined hands, and the roses in Jongdae’s free hand.  
  
  
He watches as the two young men swing their arms while walking away, and he smiles to himself.  
  
“I told him it would be worth it.”  
  
  
**END**  
  
  
  
_  
Jongdae,  
  
I’m so glad you’ve always loved looking at this bulletin board early in the morning, because I’m almost a hundred percent sure you’ll be the first one to see this.  
  
I know I say I’m fearless and all that, but in reality, I’ve been a coward for a long time.  
  
I’m a coward because I could never tell you that I love you.  
  
I’m sorry I can only say it through this crappy note. You deserve more than this. ~~(If I could, I’d give you the world. But I think even that wouldn’t be enough.)~~  
  
Happy Valentine’s Day, Dae.  
  
-Baekhyun  
  
P.S. Whatever happens, we’ll still be friends, right?  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> comments and constructive criticism are highly welcome (and appreciated) <3


End file.
